Following the Footsteps
by XiaoBaoBei
Summary: Who would've known, Relena has a younger sister Riona. As always the younger one is suppose to follow in the older's footsteps but not in this case. Riona tries everything possible to NOT be like Relena...hehe check it out and please r+r


Chapter 1  
  
The room was silent except for the sound of shuffling papers, a pen moving on paper, and the panting of a dog.  
  
"Riona, must you waste your time doodling. Haven't you got something better to do?" Relena asked me. If you haven't figured it out by now there is a resemblance in our names. Only a year and a half older than me, Relena is my sister. Not only a sister but also a vice foreign minister.  
  
"No not really." I replied. For the past half-hour I had been doodling and scribbling on one of Relena's notepads. It wasn't like I had a choice coming to Relena's office after school.  
  
"Well if you're not doing anything could you please go down to the lounge and get me a cup of peppermint tea please?" Relena asked. Having nothing else to really do I agreed and took our dog, a golden retriever, along with me knowing he would hate spending another minute in Relena's office too.  
  
"Come on Mac!" I exclaimed and he literally sprung off the floor. I closed the door to the office and began walking down the hall to the lounge. In the lounge I began searching the table for any peppermint teabags.  
  
"See any?" I asked the golden retriever and he let out a low whine. "I'll take that as a no. Oh well, come on lets head back." I said to him and we began running back to Relena's office. As we passed the secretary's desk she scolded us for running in the halls but I ignored her and burst into the room.  
  
"They didn't have anymore peppermint teabags and I knew you wouldn't settle for any other kind of tea so I…" I stopped myself, noticing that there were three other people in the room. I arched an eyebrow and looked at Relena as if telling her 'what are they doing here?' and she shook her head. Mac started to growl at the strangers and I heard someone clear their throat. I hushed Mac and turned to see it was my older brother Milliardo, oldest of the three of us.  
  
"Riona?" he said to me and I smiled the biggest smile I could manage but he didn't fall for it. Only a year and a half younger than Relena I still felt like I still needed to have fun and not worry about paperwork and such for the rest of my life. In doing this I'm always scolded by Milliardo. "One word, rude." He added and I rolled my eyes and sighed a little too loudly.  
  
"I want you to meet Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. As I have said before, you and Relena are in need of bodyguards and the two here are the best there are." Milliardo explained.  
  
"Hold on hold on, when did I say I needed a bodyguard?" I said. I am not in the mood to have someone follow me around everywhere.  
  
"When I said so." Milliardo replied, accenting on "I".  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard following me around everywhere, I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed rather angrily and Milliardo shook his head.  
  
"Come on Riona, listen to Milliardo for once. I have to agree, having a bodyguard is not a bad idea with what's going on around here lately!" Relena added. I am so going to drop dead! How can someone agree with this? I said inside.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell a word of caution. Ms. Riona here has a history of abandoning her past bodyguards. Please keep a close watch on her." Milliardo pointed out and I was literally gonna fall on the floor.  
  
"Heero and Duo will be alternating shifts between you two," Milliardo added. "Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, can we go home now?" I asked and everyone sighed. I intend on making this the most difficult job for them! I walked out the door, Mac following close behind. Out in front of the building my limousine was already waiting.  
  
"Hello Joe." I said to my driver.  
  
"Hello Riona, have a good day?" he asked me. I laughed half- heartedly.  
  
"That's a funny question Joe, of course not! Can't you tell?" I tried hard not to raise my voice.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry. Maybe some music will help?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Put in the 'NSYNC celebrity c-d!" I exclaimed  
  
"I'm sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about. What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out," I began singing and Joe turned up the volume almost to full blast. "Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high, it takes you on a ride, you feel it when your body starts to rock, and baby you can't stop, and the music's all you got, this must be…" and the music stopped. I rolled down the window and there stood Milliardo, Relena, and the others.  
  
"What?" I asked them with aggravation. "Its not like you're riding with me." I said.  
  
"Actually we are, move aside." Milliardo replied.  
  
"No way! This is my limo, my driver, my music!" I answered angrily; I was really starting to get mad.  
  
"Not when I'm here, now move aside!" said Milliardo and climbed into the limousine followed by Duo. Relena and Heero got in the other door. Milliardo, Relena, and Mac sat on one bench and I was stuck in the middle of Duo and Heero, just perfect! I said sarcastically.  
  
"Joe how about some music, Mozart please." Milliardo said and I slumped down in my seat. Classical music would be the last thing I'd ever listen to. The whole ride home the only thing heard was the music and from time to time the jingle of Mac's tags on his collar. We finally reached the mansion and Mac and I were the first to climb out. We raced inside and up to my room, so that I could change out of my school uniform.  
  
"I can't believe those two are going to be following me around! Milliardo is such a worrywart! He never asks me what I think about things, instead he just does things the way he wants and when he wants." I explained to Mac who was obediently waiting. I changed into a tank top and board shorts and put my hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"Ha ha ha, remember my last bodyguard?" I asked Mac and with both front paws he covered his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh some more. "Oh come on, not you too!" I joked then we hurried downstairs to go watch some TV. I was so glad it was a Friday! Mac and I walked into the luckily empty TV room and I sat down. Mac brought over the remote and we chilled while watching Friends. Almost halfway through the show Duo and Heero entered the room, probably to do their job. Noticing them there Mac started to growl. I told him to hush, turned off the TV, and then left. Just as I left so did Duo and Heero. I decided to go talk to Milliardo about this. I walked to his office and burst open the door not bothering to close it. Heero and Duo followed me inside.  
  
"This is SO not fair!" I shouted at Milliardo who slightly jumped. "I don't want these two following me around, it's called privacy! Oh yeah I remember now, in the Peacecraft family that word doesn't even EXIST! Its like everything I do I have to be watched like some little kid! Well hate to break it to you but I'm not a little kid anymore. I might be the youngest one in this family but that doesn't mean you can make every decision for me!" I shouted in anger.  
  
"As much as you hate it, I am still going to have Duo and Heero be your bodyguards whether you like it or not. I am not saying this because I like seeing you angry but this is for your safety. You always think that I am doing all this to torture you, but if you take the time to just think Riona, think! This is for your own good." Milliardo replied.  
  
"Errrrrr…. Fine, if that's the way you want it! I'll make it so that this will be the toughest job they've ever had! You can't push me around forever Milliardo!" I shouted and stormed past the two almost knocking them down. Mac followed me but I didn't let him into my room. I locked the door, put in my NSYNC celebrity c-d and turned it up to the fullest, not wanting to hear from any of them. I got in bed and laid down and started crying. Life as a Peacecraft was so unfair!  
  
*Relena's point of view*  
  
I was in the middle of brushing my hair when I heard shouting from both Riona and Milliardo and I sighed in despair. The next thing I knew I was hearing NSYNC's music through the walls. I decided to go downstairs to see what was going on. I stopped by Riona's room and knocked on her door.  
  
"Go away!" was the response I got.  
  
"Riona tell me what's wrong!" I said to her hoping she would hear me over the music.  
  
"What part of go away do you not understand?" she shouted back and I decided to just let it end there. She must be really angry because she locked Mac out of her room.  
  
"Come on Mac." I called to him but he didn't move, he was probably the most loyal dog in the world. There was never a time he left Riona's side and she enjoyed his company because they grew up together. I walked down the stairs and into Milliardo's office where I heard him talking.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"Riona's still mad about the bodyguard thing. I didn't know she'd hate it this much." Milliardo replied.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Heero asked and I shook my head.  
  
"Yeah kind of. Riona's a very stubborn person, she just wants attention. She can be very nice and kind too, but the only one she's like that to all the time is Mac." I explained.  
  
"That dog does seem very loyal." Duo exclaimed and Milliardo nodded.  
  
"She and that dog have been together since they were very young. That dog is the only one she really trusts. He follows her around almost everywhere, but I fear that he won't be enough protection." Milliardo explained. We all talked a little bit more and then it was time for dinner. Everyone walked into the dining hall and took a seat.  
  
" Heero would you mind informing Riona that it is time for dinner?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"No that's alright, I'll do it. She's really not in the mood to listening to anyone and I bet you three will be the last people she would ever want to neither hear from nor listen to. Milliardo may I please have the key to Riona's room? She's locked the door again. " I said. Milliardo handed me the key and I headed upstairs. In front of Riona's room, Mac was still waiting. It was now quiet; the whole c-d had probably been played. I knocked but got no response. I quietly let myself in and saw Riona was sleeping. I walked over to the c-d player and turned it off. I glanced at Riona and her eyes were stained with tears. I sighed at the thought,  
  
"I'm so sorry Riona." I whispered. Outside the room I let Mac inside and I saw him jump up on her bed and lay down next to her, as if protecting her. I closed the door and headed back downstairs to dinner.  
  
So wut didya think ^_^;; I'd love to hear ur reviews on this one…I haven't really gotten the chance to write up the next chapter. I'm kinda at a mind block..if you have any good ideas though please let me know. ^.^ 


End file.
